The Diary of Meiling Rae
by The Bride Of Vegeta
Summary: A diary entry by Meiling....Not for those tradition romance fans of CCS


THE DIARY OF MEILING RAE  
By:   
The Bride Of Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Cardcaptors characters, other lucky people do. Don't get angry with me because it's a Meiling fic, if you don't like it tough cookies!!  
  
  
My hair. Oh why is it so ugly. My eyes, why do they show jealousy? I compare myself to "her", I'm nothing.  
Her face is peach colored,mine is porcelan white. Her hair is light brown, mine black. The eyes of "her" are green.Not   
weird and uncommon red. If was to compare blood color, mine would be blue. "She" is filled with love, hope, and  
happiness. I am filled with anger,saddness,and stupidity. I am depressed for it is the season of love. And I am with out a  
person to love me. She is Sakura Kinnomito. I hate her. She has everything. I wish I was like her but I am not.  
The one person I thought might love me she has taken with her spell of perfection. I do not sleep,for all I see is the one  
that has him. He should have the very best and he does. But everyone needs somebody and where is my somebody?  
  
The angels await me in the heavens. I have my knife. It is sharp, and sweet. Sweet to give me my death. It hurts badly   
when drag it across my skin. The pain is too much. I faint. In my head I hear sounds. My Aunt has called for help. Who   
comes I do not know. I hear more sounds, my body is being lifted. Someone is touching me. Touching the wound that lie  
down my chest. and another cut on my leg. It stings. I am thinking to scream. But I make no noise.I breath in. I feel sleepy.  
  
It has been four hours since I was sleeping. Someone was at the edge of the hospital bed. My eyes are blurry.For   
when I sit up there is great pain in my chest."He" is there. I hear him. But I do not hear Sakura. I can not even see a blurry  
Sakura. "Where is she?" I ask. Li frowns. He says they didn't work out. I am happy that Li is free from "her". But I am sad   
that he is not happy. "Did she make you happy?" I asked. There was quiet. "For a while."He answered.I ask a final question.  
"Why did you break up?" "Because Sakura has not been loyal. She has been sleeping with Eriol. She is not my love."  
  
My mind was racing with questions. But I did not ask. Because I was afraid to make him even sader.He came closer to  
the bed until he was right next to me. He whispered in my ear. "You.Meiling.You are my love." I was crying. This had to be  
a dream. I am not the perfect person he should have.He was with his cherry blossom Sakura.Li left my room. Maybe it was  
a dream. He was gone. Minutes later he came back with a nurse and a wheel chair. "Nurse. I won't need the wheel chair."  
He said. The nurse left. Li's arms wrapped around me. And he carried me out of the hospital.It was happening too fast.  
The blood was rushing to my head, I was dizzy, my stomach churned.I fainted.  
  
When I was up, I was in my house.In my room.Li was looking at the walls, the pictures that hung on them. Tomoyo,Sakura,and Li. I was in none of the pictures but one.It was not on the wall.Only I knew where it was.It wasn't a big picture, a small one. The kind you get from a disposable camera. I used it as a bookmark for my diary. It was one day when we all went to the fair, Li got me icecream. I looked up at Li with icecream on my nose. Li smiled. Tomoyo took the picture.That was a day before he started going out with Sakura.  
  
That sacred book was on the nightstand which he approached. He read the cover: THE DIARY OF MEILING RAE. I was not  
sure if did or did not want him to read it. I just sat there on my bed. BLANK.He skimmed over the pages untill he came to  
the picture. Li pulled it out and walked over to me."Why didn't you put this picture on the wall?" I blinked, but I did not   
answer.He starred down at the picture then looked up at me. "You have not changed at all." "What do you mean?"I was   
confused."I mean...your still beautiful...still quiet...still shy...still Meiling." Then it happened.He moved in closer and kissed  
me. My FIRST kiss. So now that everything's better. I no longer need you, book of hatred,jealousy,saddness,depression,and  
everything that's not really me. Everybody needs somebody. My somebody is Li. 


End file.
